


Без изъянов

by Enotik_Bell



Series: Daisy/Daniel [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: Таких как он уже давно нетТаких как она было много во все времена, но в ней была какая-то своя изюминка (и нет, не силы).Дейзи не сразу поняла, что влюбилась.Дэниел сразу понял, что должен защитить ее.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Daisy/Daniel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886554
Kudos: 7





	Без изъянов

Когда Инок сказал, что эта миссия последняя для команды, Дэйзи сразу подумала о том, что ее ждет саморазрушение. Все время, оставаясь одна, наедине с жестоким миром, который всеми силами старался ее уничтожить, она разрушала себя сама - сила в этом неплохо помогала. Хруст собственных костей даже немного успокаивал. 

Затем появился Суза. Нет, он был и до этого, она его даже целовала, когда они были в петле, но после того, как они выбрались из "Дня Сурка", в его поведении что-то переменилось. Он также был учтив, его же так учили, Дейзи, не будь такой наивной, но в его действиях появилась забота. Им обоим понадобилось чуть-чуть времени и победа в войне, чтобы признаться и себе, и друг другу, что это кажется любовь. 

Хотя и теперь Дейзи тяжело переживала распад команды и то, что Земля для нее теперь вряд ли будет домом, под боком теперь всегда был Суза, который прошел это чуть раньше, когда его вырвали из его времени. 

Иногда ей казалось, что он умел все (все что не касалось техники, конечно). Прекрасно готовил в условиях невесомости (это подметила даже Кора), раздавал указания другим агентам, а еще он неплохо умел мирить разбушевавшихся сестер. Для человека без суперсил и, на минуточку, без дополнительных жизней, он слишком бесстрашно вставал между ними, хотя мог попасть и под раздачу. 

Суза был просто идеален. Дейзи была непомерно благодарна вселенной, что это "чудо" досталось именно ей.

Он узнал ее до того, как стал тесно общаться с ней. Дэниел уже знал типаж таких девушек - повезло общаться с Пегги Картер, а это значило одно - Дейзи требовался не простой парень. И дело было даже не в парне с силами, нет. Ей нужен был тот, кто сможет принять ее выбор, помочь осуществить, авантюрист по жизни, тот кто полезет за ней в любое пекло (будь то инопланетяне, роботы или еще что похуже) и тот, кто не побоится находиться с такой как она. Парень для нее должен быть как он. И это не возвышение самого себя над другими, просто факт.

Она была похожа на Пегги, но что-то еще все же отличало от руководительницы ЩИТа. Дейзи больше не цеплялась за прошлое. И за умерших в прошлом парней. Пегги так не смогла. 

-Если ты продолжишь сверлить взглядом телевизор, он не включится. Попробуй пульт. В твоем же времени был пульт, ты должен знать, что это, - рассмеялась Дейзи, падая на кровать в их каюте.

У Сузы уже давно не было чего-то общего с девушкой. В последний раз: общие с Картер проблемы. Пора бы уже забыть бывшую и начать жизнь будущим, а то сам же себе противоречит. 

-А что, вы еще не настолько современные, чтобы включать тв силой мысли? - усмехнулся в ответ Дэниел. Эта девчонка его явно портила. 

-А вот это уже наезд, - наигранно возмутилась она, нависнув над ним. Суза все еще не привык, что девушки 21 века более раскрепощенные. - И я, так уж и быть, прощу тебя за поцелуй.

Была ли Дейзи такой в предыдущих отношениях или нет, он не знал, но его устраивало все - этой девушке было позволено все. 

И он, так уж и быть, поцеловал ее.

-Когда мы вернемся на Землю, я познакомлю тебя с Капитаном и Старком, - пробормотала она, заворачиваясь в плед. - Со Стивом, думаю, вы подружитесь - клуб бывших Маргарет Картер, а со Старком ты просто обязан познакомиться, учитывая, что ты был другом Говарда. 

-Не загадывай в будущее, - прошептал он ей на ухо. - До этого еще надо дожить.

А это, вообще то, была ее фразочка.


End file.
